


Quoth the Bear, "Despair forever more."

by donutsrmalife



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Based on the Simpsons doing the raven, Crack Fic, Crack Pairing, Gen, The Raven Parody, Yes Daiya loves a biscuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsrmalife/pseuds/donutsrmalife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey kyoudai, why're ya reading? It's a holiday break." Mondo asked Kiyotaka as he was reading.<br/>"Oh, it's a poem called 'The Raven'. Sit down and read it with me! It'll be fun!" Kiyotaka told Mondo, who sighed because of this.<br/>"But it's a holiday break!"<br/>"Don't worry, you won't learn anything."<br/>"Fine, let's start."<br/>"Yay! Alright, Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary......."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quoth the Bear, "Despair forever more."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sorta like a crack fic. I won't have many lines from the actual poem in here. Also the story will be flashing back and forth between Ishimaru and Oowada reading and the story being brought to life by Daiya and Monokuma. Anyways, hope you guys like it!

Mondo wasn't confused when he saw Kiyotaka reading something, he always was reading something. But for once, Mondo decided to see what it was he was reading.

"Hey kyoudai, why're ya reading? It's a holiday break." Mondo asked Kiyotaka as he was reading.

"Oh, I'm reading a poem called 'The Bear'. It's always been my favorite, since I was a kid." Ishimaru looked up at Mondo and smiled. "Come on and read it with me! It'll be fun!"

"Well, I don't have anything better to do. But, it is a poem, I ain't into that stuff. Plus, it's holiday break!" Mondo said.

"Don't worry you won't learn anything. So come on!" 

"Fine, let's start reading." Mondo sighed. Kiyotaka clapped his hands together.

"Yay! Alright, 'Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary.."

\---

Daiya had been in a chair nearly falling asleep. While in a daze, all he could think about was his lover. 

Oh, how young and stupid he had been when he met them. They were beautiful. They were tan, whenever Daiya laid a caring hand on them, they felt warm and sometimes, they were soft. But he never appreciated them like he does now. Now he has ran out of milk and it was dark outside.

Therefore, he wouldn't have his beloved biscuits until tomorrow. 

It wasn't a long time, but Daiya's love was so strong for them, time away from his love always seemed long.

When Daiya nearly fell asleep, he heard a knock on the door. He jolted up and looked at it.

"Huh," Daiya said. "Someone wants to come in. Someone traveled in the cold and dark night. Must be a killer." Daiya then got up and grabbed a steal baseball bat. He then slowly walked to the door. He then opened it quickly. "Who's here?!" But when Daiya actually took a look at what was outside, he was flabbergasted by what he saw.

Nothing. Nothing was there at all.

\---

"You know what could've been there instead of nothing?" Mondo asked Kiyotaka. 

"What?" Kiyotaka replied to Mondo.

"Anything." Mondo says, causing Kiyotaka to giggle and roll his eyes .

"Let's keep reading."

\---

"Odd." Daiya said as he looked around. "Maybe I'm hallucinating." Daiya was about to close the door, when he felt something flash by him, it looked like a black and white blur. He turned around to see a bear sitting on his T.V. "Aw, what a cute teddy bear! What's your name boy?" Daiya asked it in a playful tone. He was shocked once it replied.

"Sup bastard!"

 

\---

"Kyoudai, that's not what he says!" Kiyotaka whined. This made Mondo chuckle and ruffles his hair. 

"Alright alright, I'll read it right." Mondo said.

"Thank you."

\---

"Despair forever more." The bear spoke only those words. 

"Well that's a weird name for a teddy." Daiya said. "Well this isn't the first time I've had an animal in my house, will you leave to?" 

"Despair forever more." The bear repeated. Daiya chuckled and this. The bear then looked at the picture of a biscuit he had on the wall. He then said something other than his words before. "Fat bastard."

This, set Daiya off.

"Excuse me! My love of biscuits should not label me as a bastard!" Daiya shouted.

"Fat bastard." 

"This is my house! This my house! I will not be disrespected in my house!"

"Fat bastard."

"You know what?! You're not that nice looking either! I am toned! You're a chubby bear! I will not be told by a bear that I'm fat because my lover!"

"Fat bastard."

"You know what, I don't care. I have my love of biscuits and that's all I need."

"Fat bastard." 

After that, Daiya ignored the bear for the rest of the night.

The next day, he got milk and made biscuits. Before he could even take one, the bear are them all. He felt despair. He just got his lover back once more, and they were taken away from him. He would remember this forever. He would also feel despair, for how long you may ask?

Quoth the bear, 'despair forever more'

\---

"Well, that was interesting." Mondo said. 

"Did you like it?!" Kiyotaka asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, I guess so." Mondo said. Kiyotaka clapped his hands together once more . Mondo ruffled Kiyotaka's hair and stood up. "C'mon, let's do something else." 

"Okay!" Kiyotaka said and stood up.


End file.
